Si tu me miras
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿Que le pasa a el cuando ella lo mira? ¿y a ella? Han pasado las años, las cosas, han cambiado, y la seduccion... y la atracción... el amor siempre surge cuando menos lo esperas. Un fic GinnyDraco
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, mi primer fic largo. Es un fic raro, pero espero que les guste. He decidido hacerlo de Ginny/Draco por alguna extraña razón que no se de dónde salió. Me inspiré en la canción de alejandro Sanz "Si tu me miras" que, al final, no ha tenido nada que ver con el fic, pero iba a ser parecida a esta, incluso había empezado con un songfic de un solo cap. **_

_**En fin, no los entretengo más y nuevamente, espero que les guste. Les aclaro, por supuesto, que los personajes no me pertenecen si no son propiedad de J K. Rowling a la que, agradecería, si se luciera en el último libro. **_

_**Pero bueno, aquí va...**_

_**Si tu me miras...**_

**_Capitulo I: _**Lo malo, lo bueno...

Pocas veces se había sentido impotente y muy pocas otras nervioso o angustiado. Pero a las contadas ocasiones las tenía firmemente guardadas en su mente y cada tanto las evocaba tratando de retener la sensación por un segundo. Aún cuando tuviese esa actitud de independiente y sobrevalorado muchacho él tenía otros sentimientos en su alma.

Si es que tenía una.

Ya hacía un tiempo que su padre estaba en la prisión de Azkaban y mucho menos de que su madre había sido amenazada por el Lord Oscuro, rezagándole a un camino que definitivamente él no había escogido, del que muchas veces había planteado escaparse. ¿pero era correcto dejarla librada a su suerte? ¿Huir? Él no era ningún cobarde. Quizás era una serpiente rasposa y asquerosa que no merecía nada de la vida y que se creía mejor que todo el mundo, pero en ningún momento se le cruzaría la idea de abandonar a su madre. La matarían. Y lo harían con placer.

Por eso ya tenía elegida una actitud frente a la vida. Una que le hacía un miserable. Siempre había pensado que el no haberla elegido hacia todo más sencillo o que quizás al verla los demás pensarían en él como un sujeto del que no se podía fiar. Por la misma cuestión se había mantenido apartado de muchas personas a las que consideraba quizás, interesantes.

Nunca se había enamorado antes. Y nunca había intentado hacerlo. Sin embargo se había sentido atraído por algunas chicas, después de todo era un hombre de carne y hueso. Era raro. Él siempre tenía lo que quería pues era un muchacho justamente atractivo y llamativo. Sus ojos grises, el cabello rubio platinado, despeinado, dándole un aspecto frío pero indudablemente guapo. Proyectaba escalofríos en las mujeres cuando las miraba desde su propia frialdad y les llenaba el cuerpo de un calor intenso.

Sin embargo al obtenerlas nunca había sentido ningún tipo de calor, siempre su misma frialdad, su modesta satisfacción con todas ellas. Y eso ya no le gustaba. Incluso de Pansy huía. Pero la estúpida parecía no notar que Draco Malfoy no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella y se empeñaba en perseguirlo por los pasillos del colegio, por las escaleras, por donde fuere.

Mientras cavilaba ese día por el pasillo, con la túnica desorganizada y luego de un encuentro con una muchacha de cuarto año de Slytherin, no se dio cuenta de lo brusco que podía ser un golpe si no iba pendiente del camino que transitaba. Su cuerpo chocó contra otro que aparentemente corría hacia su dirección. Casi por inercia o quizás porque iba muy metido en sus pensamientos (en su madre principalmente), atrajo con su mano derecha una cinturita muy estrecha y se dejó caer él sobre ella, para amortiguar el golpe.

Sus ojos grises dieron contra los castaños ojos de quien estaba sobre él y sintió que toda la sangre subía hasta su cuerpo. ¡Por Merlín Draco Malfoy sonrojándose! Una sensación extraña recorrió cada rincón mientras ella se quitaba con brusquedad de encima de él, estaba totalmente colorada y su cabello hacia un juego extraño con su rostro. Se limpió la ropa. ¿tanto asco le daba?

- Lo siento – soltó ella con frialdad y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Cuántas veces? ¡¿Cuántas veces la había mirado desde su mesa y había pensado en lo delicioso que sería contar las pecas de su rostro mientras le acariciaba la piel! ¡¿Y cuantas otras se había reprendido por ser un estúpido al pensar así!

La respiración se le cortaba mientras su mano recreaban la sensación de tener la cintura de esa mujercita cerca de él, sus pechos pegándose a su torso, su rostro a milímetros. Aún podía sentir el aliento cálido y el sabor a fresa, sus labios carnosos... Sí. Definitivamente se había vuelto un estúpido pero no podía evitar preguntarse a qué sabría su boca, su piel y que sentiría al escucharla susurrar su nombre. ¿sería ella aún pura y virgen? ¿Sería hermoso hacer el amor con Ginny Weasley? No podía evitar preguntarse qué posibilidad tendría un Malfoy para poseer a esa mujer de carácter impresionante y de cuerpo que le hacía estremecer.

Si su padre conociera sus pensamientos le azotaría con millones de cruciatus y quizás su madre preferiría morir. Pero todo lo que sentía iba más allá de cualquier cosa, de cualquier sensación y precio a pagar. Ellos jamás lo entenderían.

A pesar de todo, Draco nunca se había enamorado. Y estaba seguro que el hacerlo era una sensación que estaba muy lejos de la misión de su vida. Tenía la certeza de que el amor era aquello que terminaría venciendo a Lord Voldemort. Y aún así él debía seguirlo. Y luchar para que él se alzara sobre todos, para que Potter terminara vencido. Aunque eso significara su propia destrucción.

A pesar de eso algo en su corazón (pues claro que tenía uno) le decía que el cara rajada terminaría venciendo y su señor caería. Para entonces él sería un mortífago joven que encontraría su destino en Azkaban donde todas las noches recuperaría entre pesadillas los horrores que había cometido, a las personas que había matado y cómo, al final, no había podido salvar a su madre. Una víctima de Lucius. Lo aborrecía.

¿Y a todo esto que sería de la Weasley? No, nada era evitable. Él no podía dejar de pensar que ella seguiría enamorada de Potter (lo odiaba por no notar a esa mujercita tras su corazón) y que quizás sacrificaría su vida por él. Por un amor que había nacido antes siquiera de conocer al joven tras el niño-que-vivió. Weasley era ingenua. Sin embargo, Ginny era hermosa, valiente y llena de sentimientos que su mente no podía comprender. Él era un Malfoy. Pero la deseaba.

------

Las noches se habían vuelto una fatalidad. Y El tiempo se había adueñado de sus facciones, de su cuerpo, de la facilidad para cometer errores. Había hecho tantas locuras. Se había equivocado y nada tenía sentido.

Su madre había muerto.

La habían asesinado sin piedad, frente a él, le habían dado azotes, crucios. Su cuerpo estaba mancillado al igual que su honor y su lealtad. Todo lo que tenía se había escapado de sus manos como el agua y las lágrimas que derramaba cada día le habían vuelto un hombre común y corriente.

Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía atrás. Soñaba con ella. La necesitaba. Aún la deseaba. Y el deseo de querer protegerla para que no saliera herida de lo que sería, seguramente, una batalla desastrosa le quemaba el cuerpo. Estaba seguro que su señor no tardaría en decidir que era momento de que el último encuentro entre Potter y él se llevara a cabo. Y estaba seguro que ella no lo sabría o que si lo hacía, iría tras él y terminaría muerta sobre el césped.

Y las imágenes de ella volvían a su mente una y otra vez. Quería evitarlo...

Salió del hotel donde llevaba semanas ocultándose. Ya era un hombre. Ya no había nada que temer. El Draco Malfoy que se paseaba pavoneándose por el pasillo había muerto aquel día en que el cuerpo de Naricissa cayó al suelo, inerte.

Desapareció. Era menester encontrarla, y estaba seguro de dónde lo haría.

San Mungo nunca le había parecido tan hermoso aquella noche, no había muchas personas en los pasillos y no le fue difícil encontrarla, leyendo unas planillas. Ella estaba haciendo sus prácticas allí, pues estudiaba medimagia en la Academia, mientras que él... él ya no tenía futuro. Y envidaba sin quererlo, a quienes aún se empeñaban en crear uno cuando la guerra estaba en su auge.

Jamás había perdido el contacto con ninguno. Los había vigilado. Controlado. Sabía que Ginny no salía con nadie y que cada noche, luego de las prácticas, volvía sola a su casa, caminando, mirando dos o tres veces hacia atrás, ocultando su varita en el bolsillo del gran abrigo de piel que sus hermanos gemelos le habían regalado para alguna Navidad. Sabía que a los Weasley les iba bien en la tienda que ya era demasiado grande para ellos dos. También sabía que los domingos Ginny salía a correr muy temprano y que luego se juntaba con Luna Lovegood para ir a comer con Potter y compañía. Sabía de todos los líos amorosos que había tenido y de cómo envidiaba la felicidad que Harry había encontrado con Granger al formar una sólida pareja, y su hermano en Lovegood. Sabía que ella quería ser feliz algún día y que suspiraba por todas su relaciones fallidas.

Y él la miraba de lejos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí! – exclamó ella sacando su varita.

Con pasos tambaleantes se le acercó. Tenía un ojo hinchado y una fea abertura en la nuca. Le habían lanzado más de cinco cruciatus y las piernas le temblaban horriblemente. Su cara se contorsionaba de dolor sin poder evitarlo.

- Debo advertirte – le dijo con una voz muy suave y extraña. Ella pareció asombrarse de su tono de voz y sintió lástima mientras miraba preocupada el hilo de sangre que corría por su sien.

Él se desplomó en el suelo y Ginny se le acercó. ¡pero era malfoy! Podía ser una treta, un engaño para atraer a Harry o para hacerle daño. Una venganza bien oculta por los años de odio en la escuela. A pesar de que él nunca se había metido con ella no podía evitar tenerle rencor y un miedo muy oculto en el fondo de su corazón.

Los ojos grises le miraban con una expresión que ella no conocía de parte de Draco, le exploraban con sólo observarla y se sentía demasiado desnuda frente a él.

- El señor – tosió y una mancha de sangre cubrió su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes. "¿Porqué desobedeciste Malfoy?" Escuchaba a Bellatrix riéndose de él por haber impedido el ataque a donde suponían era la sede de la Orden. Por haber dado mal detalles. Por haberse equivocado y para colmo, a posta. Obviamente el Lord lo sabía. Eso Draco podía asegurarlo. – El ataque...

- ¿Qué ataque, Malfoy?

- Voldemort...

Ginny se estremeció.

- Voldemort está listo... el ataque se llevará a cabo... en dos semanas... atacarán la Orden... Grimmauld... Place...

Y cayó rendido, a los pies de una Ginevra que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿cómo era posible que él supiera? ¿Y porqué había venido a decirle? ¿Porqué Draco estaba así herido? Millones de preguntas le atacaron la mente mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y desaparecía. Iba a curarlo, no moriría. Por supuesto que no dejaría que su antiguo enemigo muriera, por sobre todo el odio que él aún le guardara. Pero no ahí en San Mungo, irían a la sede. Si él tenía algo que decir, ellos tenían algo que escuchar.

-----

Despertó dos días después. La cabeza le dolía y tenía vendas por doquier. Había una figura sentada en un sillón junto a la cama y por un momento deseó que fuera Ginny. Pero sabía que no era ella. Estaba en una especie de enfermería. Había otras camas y un buró junto a cada una. Un pequeño armario a un costado y una ventana con las cortinas cerradas. El lugar apenas estaba iluminado y un agradecimiento profundo surgió del fondo de su alma.,

La figura, al notarlo despierto, se puso de pie y él notó una coleta de cabello castaño caer a unos hombros blancos apenas cubiertos por una blusa de mangas tres cuartos, era una mujer... Y vaya que estaba bien dotada, curvas, pechos medianos, esbelta. En el sillón descansaba un jersey con una H y en su cuello una cadena con dos letras entrelazadas. Ella se le acercó con mucha lentitud. Estaba seguro, era Hermione Granger.

Ella le tomó la temperatura.

- Nadie más quiso atenderte – le dijo duramente.

- Entiendo – susurró. Su voz salió ronca y agria.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor...

- Ginny te curó.

No tenía nada para decir de eso pero estaba seguro que su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad tenía muchas cosas para comentarle acerca de lo que esa declaración producía en él.

- ¿Porqué le dijiste eso?

- Era la verdad.

- ¿Solo dos semanas?

- Doce días – corrigió – Habría sido antes.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Voldemort tenía todo planeado – ella no hizo ningún gesto al escuchar su nombre. Y se lo agradeció. No era justo temerle solo a un nombre. Como no era justo enamorarse de uno. Aún le dolía esa herida y el pensamiento solo endureció sus rasgos – Iba a ser hace unos días atrás. Pero no resultó como debía ser y tuvieron que arreglar todo una vez más. Está furioso y sabe la ubicación de la orden.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – él parpadeó confundido – Quiero decir, arruinaste sus planes y te torturaron, te dejaron casi muerto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Cierto, Granger seguía siendo la misma chica inteligente y hábil de siempre. Como le molestaba que supiese todo. No dejaba sorpresas a la vida. Se preguntó si acaso Potter no se aburría.

- Yo... – murmuró. No tenía respuestas para eso.

Ella le miró fijamente y él no pudo evitar mirarla. Tal vez eso era más sencillo, no puso barreras a su intromisión. La sentía hurgando en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, buscando las respuestas que necesitaba, localizaciones, memorias, recuerdos. Todos sus sentimientos a pleno. Incluso su extraño y acumulado amor por la menor de los Weasley. ¿qué diría ella?

Cuando ella cerró los ojos suavemente se preocupó un poco. Era probable que Potter no se aburriera con Granger si continuaba siendo tan impredecible.

- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas – dijo Hermione al fin mirándole y le sonrió. Como nunca lo había hecho antes, con una sinceridad que le dañaba toda el alma llena de maldades que tenía. – No pienso dejarte desamparado... Draco.

- Entonces prométeme que no dirás nada... Hermione.

- No lo haré, lo prometo.

- Me matarán.

- No lo harán.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- la orden está a tu favor.

------------

Draco nunca pensó que pudiesen darle una acogida así, le protegieron, le dieron apoyo, comida y calidez. Un hogar que nunca había pensado encontrar. ¡Mierda si eran sus enemigos! Pero ahí estaban cenando junto a él a tan sólo tres días después de su llegada a Grimmauld Place. Contándole sus planes, instándolo a recomponerse para comenzar a entrenar con ellos.

Claro que no era tan fácil dejar de pelear con Weasley o con Potter, pero la relación sí había mejorado. Hermione era perfecta. Pero lo era para Potter. Y se había vuelto su amiga, ayudándole, contándole cosas de Ginny, curándole las heridas, permitiéndole conocer cosas que tiempo atrás no había podido. Y tratando de recomponerse, quería pelear. Sabía quien estaría en la batalla final y sabía cual era su misión de ahora en más.

- Buenas noches – le dijo a Hermione, que era la última que quedaba en la sala.

- no te quedes hasta tarde... –le advirtió. Y Potter la miró con impaciencia desde las escaleras. Cada día parecían más enamorados, más felices... A veces les envidiaba pero estaba seguro que Hermione se lo merecía. Antes hasta habría reído si alguien le hubiese dicho que pensaría eso algún día, pero ahí estaba pensando que Granger era una mujer maravillosa.

A pesar de todo su apoyo, él sólo tenía una mujer en su corazón. Merlín... que cursi le parecía esa situación. ¡Él! Draco Malfoy, enamorado. Quizás podía considerarlo normal.

Había tantas cosas en su vida que habían cambiado, la oscuridad se había despegado muy suavecito de él, despacio, con la ayuda de muchas personas, con la muerte de su madre, con el arrepentimiento y el corazón. Y aunque en esos días se miraba en el espejo y pensaba en lo consciente que era de todo lo que sucedía, por dentro pretendía que todo era un sueño. Una fantasía donde podía ser bueno, normal, donde Lucius jamás aparecería otra vez y volvería a ver a su madre si giraba a la esquina. Ella le diría que estaba orgullosa de él y Ginny algún día le miraría con diferentes ojos.

Le besaría y le haría la mujer más feliz del mundo. Le haría el amor con todo el corazón y le demostraría que la frialdad de su apariencia era ajena a todo lo que podía llegar a sentir de él. Demostraría que Draco Malfoy no era la persona que todos parecían ver. Les explicaría que las personas a veces no eligen sus propias acciones, que pueden cambiar y que la maldad es sólo un estado repentino del alma, una enfermedad, que puede ser curada. Que él quería curarse y lo logró.

Pero que ahora necesitaba de otras cosas para vivir. De amor, de amistad, de sentimientos... Eso le hacía demasiado vulnerable, y aunque le gustaba en contadas ocasiones había otras en que no podía soportar su debilidad.

- ¿Aún despierto? – dijo una voz y sus ojos se despegaron de las palmas de su mano y miraron a la que acababa de bajar la escalera. ¿cómo no lo había notado?

- hay muchas cosas para pensar – le explicó intentando no sonreír como un bobo. A veces lo veía a Weasley sonriendo así y le daba vergüenza ajena, lo único que faltaba es que ahora él también pusiera esa cara de tonto.

- Entiendo, entonces te dejo solo...

- ¡No!

Ella volteó tan rápido a verle que hasta pudo sentir el ruido de su cuello y se lo frotó instintivamente.

- ¿Q-Quieres que me quede?

_**Fin del Capitulo I**_

¡Hola a todos los que están leyendo! Espero que les guste mi fic, habrá lemon, y por el ritmo que van las cosas, supongo se habrán dado cuenta. El fanfic consta de tres capítulos que ya están hechos y no son muy largos, me parece, pero al menos podremos adentrarnos en la mente de Draco. Y eso ya es mucho decir considerándolo tan complicado como es.

Espero que me puedan dejar Reviews y no simplemente lean mi fic. ¡Vamos que no cuesta nada! Y a mi, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Aunque no lo crean.

Agradezco desde ya a Julieta y Aiosami que me dejaron sus mensajes en el Foro de la Pareja del Fénix y que me alentaron a seguir con el fic.

Los amo a todos, besos y adiosín.

Sumire-chan


	2. Capitulo II

¡Hola gente linda! No voy a demorarlos, aquí va el segundo cap.. Cuidado, se acerca el lemon y puede que haya lenguaje grosero en este cap. Los aviso nomás.

_**Si tu me miras...**_

**_Capitulo II: _**Lo justo, lo injusto...

Ginny Weasley siempre había sido la pequeña hermanita menor para todos, la indefensa, la ingenua. Quizás por eso siempre había tratado de demostrar ser mucho más. No solo una sombra de Ron, ni de Harry, ni Hermione, mucho menos de sus demás hermanos.

Mientras corría apresurada para su cita con Colin pensaba en que había muchas cosas que cambiar en su vida, de las que no tenía absoluto control y eso a veces le molestaba. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que ella era una cara superficial, sin embargo había algo más. En todas las mujeres, pensaba ella, hay algo más que descubrir. Sólo esperaba que llegara el que quisiese descubrir eso extra que tenía ella en su interior.

Siempre había pensado que Harry sería capaz de descubrirlo, pero ya estaba harta de pensar que él era tan tierno y amable que podría ver más allá de la pequeña Ginny Weasley. Y se había cansado tanto que había comenzado a salir con muchos chicos diferentes buscando que alguno dejara de verla como la chica linda que movía las caderas a ritmo mientras caminaba. ¿Es que pedía mucho? Sólo pequeños detalles de ella misma...

Y a todo esto, se avecinaba una guerra. Sentía miedo, impertinencia. Muchas noches se despertaba sudorosa y llorando por la muerte de sus padres, por ver a Ron viviendo peligros junto a Harry. A veces había llegado a odiarle por ser amigo de su hermano. Sin embargo no podía, le quería mucho. Y ya no era el amor desmedido y platónico que le había tenido apenas conocerle, era simple cariño, como el que le tenía a un hermano... a alguien cercano.

¡Merlín Colin se enojaría! Ella quería terminar la relación, ella había arreglado esa reunión y ahora no aparecía a tiempo. Esa era uno de sus defectos, por más que lo intentara, siempre llegaba tarde.

De pronto sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella y estaba a punto de soltar una maldición o un grito cuando esa figura le sostuvo firmemente y su mirada castaña se perdió en un mar grisáceo, un mar congelado que no sólo le asustó. También le encantó... ¿Cómo resistirse a ese mirar? Parecía como si el aire comenzara a faltarle y las piernas la temblaban. Decentemente se quitó de encima de ese cuerpo masculino y sus manos dejaron de palpar el firme torso del buscador de Quidditch. Como le gustaría...

- Lo siento – dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba y salió corriendo otra vez.

Ya no estaba segura si corría para llegar a tiempo a la cita o porque no quería estar cerca del rubio. O quizás corría porque no quería escucharle arruinar ese momento. Había sentido su mano oprimiendo su estrecha cintura, aprisionándola contra un cuerpo que descubría bastante cálido. Pectorales firmes a la espera de sus manos recorriéndolos y sus pechos contra él... Había sido una sensación totalmente diferente a las que había sentido con cualquiera de sus novios. ¡Y solo había sido un roce! Oh, Ginny, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca..

... y pervertida se acusó aún sonrojada.

Se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia atrás. ¿había visto a Draco sonrojado o había sido cosa suya¡Por Merlín si se veía hermoso! Se quitó algunos cabellos del rostro tratando de no volver a pensar eso o a alguien de su familia le daría un infarto. Y eso quizás sería divertido.

Ginny Weasley enamorada de Malfoy. Ja, ja, ja.

- Mejor me apresuro o Colin realmente me matará...

Días después ya no recordaba el accidente con el rubio Slytherin y sin embargo, seguía mirándolo y descubriendo sus ojos observándola a ella, o pensando, por instinto, por locura, lo que fuere, que sus manos debían ser máquinas de seducir, de recorrer, de llevar hasta el cielo con simples roces. Entonces, Ginny también quería ser recorrida por ellas.

----------

- Está bien, solo me queda media hora – le dijo Ginny a su hermano por el teléfono celular muggle que Fred le había regalado. Sólo querían mantenerla vigilada o bien, a salvo, como decían ellos.

Ron la llamaba siempre para ver a que hora salía de sus guardias en San Mungo y es que, al parecer, no se conformaba con controlar a Luna si no que también le gustaba controlarla a ella. El pelirrojo y la rubia llevaban saliendo casi tres años y eran muy felices. A veces deseaba ser ellos. O Harry y Hermione que llevaban apenas un año. Esos dos eran mucho más lentos pero seguramente se amaban tanto o más que su cuñada y su hermana.

Sin embargo el tiempo no le alcanzaba. Estaba estudiando medimagia y con sus 19 años tenía demasiada vida por delante. Quería creer en eso. En medio de toda la guerra aún quería seguir creyendo que tenía muchos años para encontrar a un hombre que la hiciera vibrar. De la misma manera en que se había sentido tiempo atrás, en los brazos de aquel tramposo y vil sujeto. Por su culpa muchos habían muerto. Por su culpa Bill sufría todo lo que sufría. Por su culpa y toda su culpa. Y sin embargo no podía olvidar cuan acogedores, firmes y cálidos eran sus brazos, o su mano en su cintura. Sus ojos grises, y su rostro levemente sonrojado.

Se reprochó a si misma pensar todo eso cuando Malfoy no era más que un traidor que había traído la desgracia a sus cabezas. Sin Dumbledore nada era lo mismo. Ni siquiera sus últimos años en Hogwarts lo habían sido.

Pero de ese tiempo ya había pasado mucho. Las personas a su alrededor habían cambiado y se preparaban para la inminente batalla final. Nunca había visto entrenar a alguien con tanto fervor como lo hacían Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Harry... Nunca habría pensado tener una relación con él. Mucho más cuando ya se había rendido y había comenzado a ver a otras personas. No había sido mucho tiempo juntos, pues luego de su quinto año él decidió qué era lo mejor para la relación. Y nunca habría estado más de acuerdo. Por lo menos ahora lo estaba. Harry no la quería, buscaba en otras mujeres lo que siempre había tenido en Hermione y de alguna forma, ella lo sabía. A demás el medio no era desplazándola, era protegiéndola. Eso siempre lo hacía con la castaña y al notarlo no había hecho más que confirmar lo que todos pensaban siempre. Que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro. Claro, ella se alegraba. Harry era una estación muy pequeña en el tren al que ella se había subido.

Y lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que la hiciese bajar. Que le demostrase de lo que era capaz de hacer por ella y no de lo que era capaz de dejar. Eso cambiaba mucho.

Se puso a rellenar los últimos formularios en el pasillo antes de volver a Grimmauld Place donde ella también estaba viviendo. De pronto escuchó un sonido de aparición y sus ojos se posaron en la figura tambaleante frente a ella.

Merlín... susurró una voz en su mente al verlo ahí. La sangre se le escurría por el rostro y se veía lastimado, herido y cansado. Le miraba con esa expresión... una que no podía descifrar. Repentinamente sentía miedo al verlo, pero también algo parecido a la lástima y, no podía negarlo, quería abrazarlo, encerrarlo entre su brazos y curar con sus labios o sus manos todas sus heridas. El pensamiento se esfumó nomás llegó a su mente, él era un traidor.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí! – exclamó antes de notarlo y sacó su varita con preocupación. Él seguía siendo su enemigo, herido o no. Esperó que nadie hubiese escuchado su voz.

- Debo advertirte – le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

Ella escuchó con preocupación todo lo que decía y la forma en que decía las cosas. Parecía otro Malfoy, uno que ella, internamente, estaba deseosa de conocer. Al desmayarse frente a ella corrió a abrazarle y nada pareció tener sentido mientras lo hacía. Le rodeó con los brazos y de alguna forma, le acunó en ellos, manchándose con la sangre del rubio. Necesitaba curarlo.

Sin pensar mucho se apareció en Grimmauld Place sorprendiendo a todos en la sala de estar junto al fuego, conversando acerca de los próximos movimientos que haría la Orden. Nadie la esperó allí con Draco Malfoy medio muerto, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad.

--------

Cuando pasó el primer día se sintió aliviada que la temperatura de Malfoy bajara o por lo menos así lo notaba ella mientras le tocaba la frente y esperaba la llegada de Hermione. Era la única que se había ofrecido a cuidarle, nadie más parecía tener la voluntad ni el tiempo. Entre estos estaba ella, que necesitaba terminar con los exámenes de la Academia y no podía ocuparse totalmente de él.

Aunque lo habría querido.

Remus, que presidía la Orden, les había dicho que protegerían a Draco, que la información que les había dado seguramente era verdadera y que no tardarían en prepararse para el ataque. Todo eso la había aliviado de sobremanera, necesitaba sentirlo a salvo y el sentimiento la mortificaba. Además... él estaba de su lado¿no? También quería aferrarse a eso. Su hermano quizás la reprendería por traidora pero no podía evitar sentir esperanza en el comportamiento del rubio.

Él jamás la había mirado de aquella forma y en su mente no había dejado ni un segundo de recrear los ojos grises observándola. Desnudándola con solo posarse en ella. No era justo que él pudiese tener ese poder sobre ella y ella ni siquiera poder entender lo que pasaba por la mente del durmiente en esos momentos.

Repentinamente Draco abrió los ojos.

- Ginny – susurró de un modo que ella habría calificado como anhelante pero viniendo de él no lo entendía.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ginny... – volvió a repetir y ella se le acercó. Le había vuelto a subir fiebre. Y a juzgar de cómo empezaba a sudar subiría aún más – Ginny te necesito... nunca me dejes...

¿Qué¡¡¡Oh Merlín! Y encima en ese tonito... con ese sonido de voz ronco y pausado que le hacía estremecer hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo. Él parecía dispuesto a torturarla. O a besarla... o a poseerla con el simple susurrar de su voz sin ningún tipo de rencor, ni el arrastre de palabras de años atrás.

- Sólo... quiero protegerte, Ginny – le dijo él en el mismo tono.

- Duerme, Draco.

- No quiero... yo...

- Shhhh...

Se sentó junto a él en la cama y se dejó apretar la mano, podía sentir la humedad de los dedos estremecidos de Draco y cómo él temblaba. Le acarició los rubios cabellos y le obligó a cerrar los ojos tratando de llevarlo nuevamente al sueño y bajarle la fiebre. Su propio cuerpo temblaba al rozar los dedos de Malfoy y su cabello, tan suave. Había tenido demasiadas fantasías con su cabello y no podía evitar sonrojarse al acariciarlo.

Hermione entró justo cuando ella le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente y quizás la expresión en su rostro delató lo mucho que le había gustado escuchar a Draco decir aquello. Alguien la necesitaba... y ese alguien tenía la calidez más grande que había sentido junto a ella, ese alguien era capaz de hacerla estremecer desde las manos hasta la punta de los pies. Ese alguien ya no podía significar para ella su enemigo.

- Ginny...

- lo siento tanto, Hermione – soltó interrumpiéndola.

- No debes hacerlo, Ginny. Honestamente, creo que Malfoy ha cambiado lo suficiente para sorprendernos a todos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Intuición, creo – dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a la cama. La pelirroja se puso de pie y le miró a los ojos. Sabía que Hermione no era capaz de hurgar en su mente sin su permiso, así que se sentía dispuesta a contarle todo – Creo que tienes demasiadas cosas por decirme.

- Sí. Pero no hay tiempo para saberlas todas. Lo único que te puedo decir Hermione es que hay algo en Draco... Hay algo que necesito descubrir.

Y salió del cuarto. Mas bien, podría haberle dicho, que algo en Draco influía en ella de tal forma que necesitaba descubrir su nombre.

---------

Era la tarde del tercer día de estancia de Draco en Grimmauld Place, Ginny se había encontrado con Hermione en una modesta cafetería y ambas volvían juntas caminando. Costumbre tomada hacia tiempo ya. Muy relajante. La noche que ya caía y ellas. Un poco apresuradas ambas pues se haría pronto la hora de cenar y Ron se ponía histérico si no estaban todos en la mesa. Era como una extraña representación de la Sra. Weasley que a todos causaba risa. Claro que a él no.

- Te alegras de que ya despertado bien¿verdad?

- Sí y creo que demasiado, Hermione.

- ¿Tienes miedo de todo lo que sientes?

Ella le miró. Tenía miedo a muchas cosas, a los once días que faltaban para la batalla final, a lo poco que valoraba a veces su vida, a perder a Ron o a escuchar sufrir a Harry o a Hermione. Tenía miedo a mirar a los ojos a Draco y volver a ver frialdad en ellos pero no tenía miedo de él, ni de los sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

- No. Para nada – dijo negando con la cabeza – sabes, he sentido esto tanto tiempo... antes siempre pensé que era atracción, que Draco era un sujeto condenadamente atractivo y nada más. Pero ahora... – suspiró con cansancio – Ahora creo que me he enamorado de él.

Hermione no dijo nada pero sí le sonrió. Y se alegró de eso, de que no le hubiese gritado lo loca que estaba por sentir eso por Draco Malfoy. Un joven sin compromisos, un hombre que obtenía a cuanta mujer quería y nada más. Quizás Hermione sabía algo más que no iba a decirle y eso le dio muchas más esperanzas.

- ¿No vas a gritarme?

- Dejo eso a Ron... y a Harry, si no puedo evitarlo – sonrió otra vez – Nunca elegimos de quien enamorarnos, si el corazón piensa que es el correcto es porque debe serlo, Ginny. Además.. – sonrió ampliamente la castaña – creo que no te puedo culpar, Draco tenía el mejor culo de todo Hogwarts.

- ¡Hermione! – soltó antes de que lo estuviese pensando.

Su amiga tenía una mirada rara como cada vez que recordaba algo de Hogwarts pero sonreía pícaramente. ¿era posible?

- ¿Le mirabas el culo a Draco cuando estaban en el colegio? – soltó casi con reproche mientras entrecerraba los ojos y adoptaba una mueca made in Ronald Weasley. La ex prefecta soltó una risa suave, como le gustaba cuando Ron hacía eso, especialmente porque Harry siempre la defendía.

Se encogió de hombros aún riendo.

- Puede... – fue lo único que dijo. – pero no te preocupes, ya no lo haré más.

- Está bien, no me preocuparé por eso – sonrió – Hermione...

- ¿Si? – le miró. Ya no tenía aquella expresión, ahora era la misma de siempre, tranquila e inquieta a la vez, pero le transmitía tanta seguridad que sólo podía envidiarla por ser así.

- Muchas gracias...

- De nada.

Docena de veces se había preguntado en lo difícil que sería construir una amistad con Hermione después de haber sido novia de Harry Potter pero esas veces había caído en la conclusión de que Granger simplemente abría las puertas de su corazón y no le ponía barreras a nadie. Ella podía ser muy maternal y gritona. Le había escuchado protestar contra Ron tantas veces que se sabía de memorias sus peleas, pero sin embargo siempre estaba dispuesta a abrazarle y explicarle las situaciones.

Hermione era una persona muy especial, más allá de todos sus conocimientos y su afán por buscar en los libros hasta el mínimo de detalles. Quizás tenía cientos de defectos pero eso lo hacia inigualable y agradecía ser su amiga y que le sonriera de esa forma. Diciéndole así que todo estaría bien.

Y ella quería creer en ello. Como Harry lo hacia cada día.

En la cena no pudo evitar mirarle, Merlín sabía que hacia todo lo posible por no observar sus labios y Hermione, que estaba en la otra punta y reía disimuladamente, también lo sabía. Pero es que eran tan tentadores que se tenía que controlar por no abalanzarse en su búsqueda y captura. Reprimiéndose, fue una de las primeras en terminar y correr a su cuarto.

Luego de una ducha fría se puso el camisón y comenzó a caminar. Estaba nerviosa. Molesta. Y feliz. Le alegraba que él estuviese bien y no cabía en sí al saberlo adaptado con las demás personas de la casa, pero el tenerlo ahí agravaba su estado de locura por él. Lo deseaba. Y mucho. Como años atrás. Como aquel encuentro en el pasillo de Hogwarts. Quería sentir su piel junto a la suya, y su mano rodeando su cintura, rodeándola a toda ella. Y eso definitivamente era una locura.

- Ginny, si no vas a dormir te recomiendo que te tomes un vaso de leche tibia – le dijo Hermione desde el baño. Harry la había dejado ahí y habían tenido toda una sesión amorosa antes de despedirse. Entonces, Ginny todavía seguía caminando de un lado a otro, amenazando con hacer un túnel en medio del cuarto.

- ¿de leche?

- Claro, Gin, Hermione tiene razón y si puedes traerme unas galletas.. te lo voy a agradecer – agregaba Luna desde su cama sonriendo alegremente.

- Mi hermano te está convirtiendo en una copia suya –murmuró la pelirroja antes de salir de cuarto. Ella claro, no escuchó la risa de Hermione al abandonar el baño.

Su corazón era como una bomba a punto de estallar y estaba segura que su rostro se pondría colorado en unos minutos, aún cuando quisiese evitarlo. Le miró, ahí tan pensativo. Cavilando acerca de su vida, tuvo deseos de ayudarle a pensar o de entrometerse, o lanzarse a sus brazos para que le rodeara y le hiciera... Merlín¡¡Pervertida eso no se piensa! Podía ver sus ojos grises observando sus manos con firmeza. Esas manos...

Y sus cabellos rubios cayendo en su pálido y atractivo rostro.

- ¿Aún despierto? –dijo antes de pensárselo mejor y él volteó a verla. Fue como si una descarga le recorriera todo su cuerpo y le dejara temblando como una hoja.

- hay muchas cosas para pensar.

El pareció querer sonreír un poco y ella se derritió con ese gesto. Era difícil para él abandonar todos sus principios o, por lo menos, una gran parte de ellos. A ella poco le importaba que dejara de ser un Malfoy, mientras siguiese de su lado. El recuerdo del día de fiebre volvió a su mente y estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, estaba segura que él no lo recordaba pero de todas formas deseaba escucharlo susurrarle que la necesitaba otra vez.

Seguramente le molestaba en sus meditaciones. Que tonta, se reprendió.

- Entiendo, entonces te dejo solo...

Lo mejor era irse. No estaba bien que ella quisiese interferir en su vida. Siempre tan entrometida y metiche, se mordió la lengua por instinto.

- ¡No!

¿QUÉ! El corazón estalló y una sonrisa quiso asomarse por sus labios mientras volteaba rápidamente a verle. ¿Él quería...¿Su compañía¿Es que acaso estaba soñando?

- ¿Q-Quieres que me quede...? – preguntó temblorosa haciendo un paso hacia delante. ¿Once días¿Una batalla¿El final? Nada le importaba si él quería que se quedara a su lado, si le miraba de esa forma, si... Oh Merlín, si se sonrojaba o si sonreía tenuemente, seductoramente.

- Yo...

_**Fin del Capitulo II**_

¿Y? Ojalá les guste. No saben lo feliz que me pusieron esos lindos reviews del capítulo anterior, me hicieron la chica más feliz del mundo y eso no lo deben creer, pero es así. Quiero agradecerles (aunque yo lo hice por reply, salvo una reviewer que no pude por no poder usar el mail) a: Fabisa, Verons, Replika, Adhara-16, a MilasDracy a Vivi-G Weasley (Siento no haber respondido, no contaba con el mail). Pero ahora si prometo responder y les vuelvo a agradecer. Me han gustado mucho las cosas que me dijeron.

Para el tercer cap... el último... no falta mucho, pero porfiss dejen reviews.

También quiero agradecer a Aiosami que ha sido fantástica conmigo y me ha hecho sonrojar. No lloré, pero estuve demasiado cerca.

Ahora si me despido, estoy subiendo fics nuevos, jojo.

¡Besos!


	3. Capitulo III

_**Si tu me miras...**_

_**Capitulo III: "Al culmine"**_

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie súbitamente y ella retrocedió el paso que había hecho. ¿Porqué vacilar? ¿Porqué retener lo que sentía si era tan fuerte que le quemaba el pecho y le hacía querer dar un gran salto hacia el abismo? ¿Para que seguir fingiendo que no sucedía nada? Si cuando la miraba se le terminaba el aire y repentinamente se le olvidaba como volver a obtenerlo. Si luego ya no era ni siquiera un Malfoy, y ella no era Weasley... y más allá, ni siquiera eran dos personas, sólo querían ser una.

Ella tuvo un atisbo de miedo, como si volviera a los años atrás, temiendo de que la avergonzara o le insultara. Pero cuando él se acercó a ella y le miró a los ojos supo que estaba conociendo el alma de Malfoy, totalmente blanca llena de tachones y rasgaduras que esperaban ser curados.

- Yo...

Nunca se había escuchado titubear tanto en su vida y tuvo miedo de lo que iba ser capaz de decirle a ella. Él podía simplemente exponerle su alma, ¿pero cómo la recibiría?

- Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Y tampoco había sido tan consciente antes de lo aliviado que podía llegar a sentirse si decía la verdad frente a ella.

- ¿C-Contigo? – se sentía estúpida repitiendo lo que él decía - ¿Porqué?

Él cerró casi por completo la distancia que los separaba y las ganas de sostenerla contra él le carcomían el alma, el deseo en su cuerpo se acrecentaba y la necesidad de protegerla nunca había sido tan gigante y tan clara frente a él. Ginny parecía frágil en ese camisón tan... pequeño, que le invitaba a hacerse dueño de todo su ser.

- Porque te siento tan mía, Ginny que no soy capaz de decirte todo lo que siento.

- ¿Me sientes tuya? ¿Y yo que? – le encaró.

Ginevra Weasley no pertenecía a nadie, no de la manera unilateral. Eso que ella había buscado por años, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca y algo le decía, en su interior, que él era capaz de dárselo, por completo y en el camino, hacerla inmensamente feliz.

- Tu me tienes por completo, hace ya mucho tiempo...

- ¿Y por eso arremetías contra mi familia? – supo que le había herido pero necesitaba saberlo...

- ¡Fue una locura! Fue algo del pasado. Y esto que pasa ahora entre nosotros también es una locura, pero puede ser una verdad...

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo ella levantando el rostro altiva. Él se le acercó aún más, si eso era posible y casi sintió su aliento.

- Quiero protegerte y saberte mía... sólo mía.

La forma en que él pronunciaba esas palabras le producían escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, él la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Draco le estaba pidiendo demasiado poco y ella mucho a él, pero ambos eran capaces de entregarlo todo. El rubio quería adueñarse de ella, saberla solo suya y Ginny de alguna forma, era justo lo que quería. Entregarse por completo a sus brazos y arañarle la espalda de placer, entregarse a su mirar, a su susurrar, tener un nombre que pronunciar con ternura y amor. Un nombre que no fuera otro que el de Draco.

- Y tu... – murmuró Malfoy haciendo otro paso. El rubio podía sentir su respiración agitada en su rostro. Sus manos subieron por sus brazos y se posesionaron en sus hombros desnudos. Uno de los tirantes del camisón le acarició los dedos.

- ¿Qué sucedería si yo quiero ser toda tuya?

- Te haré el amor Ginevra y me entregaré yo también.

Siempre tan sincero. Ella sonrió.

- ¿me amas?

- ¿No te parece que haces demasiadas preguntas?

- ¿Y a ti no te parece que te has vuelto un cursi? – le peleó. Los ojos grises brillaron peligrosamente.

La carcajada de Draco la descolocó un poco y luego ella rió también. Era sin duda raro verse ahí en medio de la noche a ellos dos riendo. Más si tenían en cuenta todo el pasado que los había separado y puesto en contra. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pensaba en esos años mientras se miraban intensamente y se devoraban con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De si te amo o no...

- No lo sé.

- Entonces descúbrelo.

Y tenerlo ahí con sus labios entreabiertos tuvo efecto en Ginny quien le rodeó inesperadamente el cuello con los brazos y le besó apasionadamente. Era tal como lo esperaba. Húmedo. Una lucha en la que ambos buscaban imponerse, pero a la vez, donde jugaban demostrar al otro cuanto sentimiento tuvieran en el alma. Donde se entregaban todo su amor. Ella le revolvía el cabello tal como lo había soñado siempre y él la sujetaba de la espalda aprisionándola más contra él. Besándola con deseo y furia. Con locura. Con amor, por supuesto.

El amor es una explosión. Estalla en lo más profundo de los corazones o quizás en lo más superficial, visible. Y cada uno lo descubre de forma diferente. Pero ellos lo sentían, palpitando aceleradamente, mezclándose junto a sus alientos, humedeciendo sus bocas de deseo.

Las manos de Draco subían y bajaban sintiendo la finura de la ropa que ella llevaba, sintiendo el estorbo del camisón mientras le acariciaba la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

- Ginny... – susurró él en su oído sintiendo como la boca de la pelirroja dejaba huella en su cuello. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y ella suspiró.

- hazme... el amor... – le pidió sintiéndose arrastrada por el deseo de ser de Draco.

El rubio la levantó en brazos volviendo a besarla con más deseo si eso era posible, mientras las manos de ella le rodeaban el cuello, marcando círculos imaginarios. Subió las escaleras con dificultad y entró en su cuarto, donde nadie más dormía. Ginny jugaba con sus cabellos y él se inclinaba para depositarla suavemente sobre la cama. La sentó a la orilla de esta y se retiró de ella para hechizar el cuarto. Silencio. Cerradura.

Ginny se fue empujando a sí misma hasta chocar contra el respaldo y él la siguió gateando retirándose la remera que llevaba y dejando también la varita un lado. Se sonrojó violentamente al verlo sacarse los pantalones y teniendo a la vista su delicioso cuerpo, su torso firme, sus bíceps... su...

Él se quedó en calzoncillos y comenzó su cacería, iría tras ella. Ginny se deslizó hasta quedar acostada y Draco se sentó pasando una pierna al otro lado de ella, sentado a horcadas de ella y le besó otra vez. Como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo. Sus manos recorrieron desde su estrecha cintura, su vientre hasta sus pechos y fue subiendo lentamente su camisón. Ginny quería descubrir a que sabía la piel de Draco mientras él, inclinado sobre su cuerpo, le había quitado la ropa y le besaba los hombros. Le succionó el cuello y le sacó quejidos de placer mientras mordisqueaba la zona hasta dejarle de otro color.

Sus manos firmes y masculinas rodearon sus pechos, dispuesto a arrancarle su nombre, y bajó su rostro aún sin recargar todo su peso en ella y estiró las piernas dejando que su intimidad rozara la de ella. Podía sentir palpitar el deseo de la pelirroja al igual que sus manos arañando su espalda cuando al fin sus labios rodearon sus endurecidos pezones y la prenda femenina cayó a un lado.

La sentía arder. Y suplicar porque no se detuviera. Alternaba sus atenciones entre un pecho y otro tratando de detener lo suficiente el calor que sentía su cuerpo, sus manos bajando a esa zona íntima llenas de pasión y de ganas de seguir adelante con ese juego. Sobre la prenda femenina fue acariciando esa zona mientras ella movía las piernas inquietas y le revolvía el pelo.

Ginny miró a sus ojos llenos de pasión, el gris se confundía con un celeste o quizás hasta podría haber visto rojo en él, como si estuviese a punto de cambiar de color. Sólo podía sentir placer mientras él iba quitando lentamente su última prenda y ella llevaba sus manos a su trasero. Draco se podría jactar traviesamente de él, pues era perfecto y así lo pensaba la pelirroja quien lo acariciaba descaradamente y lo acercaba más a ella. Quería sentirlo cerca, mucho más si era posible, y si no.. también. Lo escuchaba decir su nombre suavemente y abandonó sus pechos para besarle nuevamente la boca. Nunca se cansaría de que lo hiciera, sus lenguas danzaban un baile erótico y romántico a la vez. La jovencita subía y bajaba las manos, acariciaba su espalda, nuevamente sus glúteos, queriendo llegar más abajo y se detenía de pronto en su firme torso. Lleno de cicatrices que... Oh le gustaban un montón.

Y es que el amor era tan difícil de sostener entre las manos que se les escapaba de a montones cuando se entregaban totalmente a la otra persona.

- Oh, pequeña – soltó Draco cuando sintió su mano acariciarle en su intimidad, rodeándola a través de la ropa que aún tenía puesta y luego, inquieta, tratar de quitarle los boxers que le impedían conocerlo totalmente. – Oh, Ginny, tonta, te amo tanto.

Era una rara declaración de amor. Pero era SU declaración y a Ginny le pareció perfecta cuando acabó su tarea y giró sobre él para dejarle bajo su cuerpo. Él estaba listo, excitado y dispuesto a todo para ella. Pero la pelirroja quería jugar mucho más.

Le besó con desenfreno y una de sus manos fue hasta abajo rodeándolo, masajeando, tratando de que él volviera a besarla y dejara de gemir con fuerza. Sintió como él ponía ambas manos en sus pechos y comenzaba con movimiento circulares, ciñendo pero sobre todo sintiendo. Permitiéndose acercarla hasta su torso. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las de ella. Sus manos recorrieron la suave espalda desnuda aferrándola hacia él, descubriendo la erupción que se llevaba a cabo en su cuerpo cuando Ginny le acariciaba el cuello o le susurraba al oído. Con simples gestos era capaz de todo por ella. Y lo había sido. Pero ahora lo era más.

Ella se arqueó sobre él y Draco pensó que moriría sintiendo esos movimientos sensuales y, que si Ginny continuaba acariciándole y besándole de la manera en que lo hacía no aguantaría por mucho tiempo las ganas de hacerla suya.

- Oh... Draco... – refunfuñó como una niña cuando el rubio volvió a tener el control de la situación. Abrió un poco las piernas y él se colocó en medio de ellas inclinándose a tomar una vez más sus pezones, a mordisquear y recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto.

- Preciosa... preciosa...

- Oh, callate, hazme tuya de una vez... – le decía atropelladamente, totalmente llena de placer, y húmeda. Pues él había comenzado con movimientos sobre ella, copiándole lo que antes había hecho - ¡Maldito hurón!

Draco rió ante el apelativo y la besó mientras se introducía muy lentamente en su cuerpo. Muy suave. La pasión que estaba consumiéndose en él, se elevó a niveles extraordinarios, pero no debía ser brusco.

Ella no sintió dolor alguno. Y era virgen. Pero tampoco fue necesario decírselo. Parecía conocerla tan bien... y eso, sin duda, le gustaba. Draco veía más allá de ella y eso también era perfecto.

Se inclinó sobre ella y ambos comenzaron a moverse juntos, deliciosamente, extremadamente cómodos y felices. Extasiados. Para él verla a los ojos, observar el vaivén de su cuerpo era un estimulante perfecto, y saberla totalmente suya lo era más. Una mano en su nuca acercándolo y la otra en su torso eran increíbles. Mientras que él aún la sujetaba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello, o simplemente se acurrucaba en ella buscando protección y cobijo.

- Te deseo tanto... – le susurró a ella.

- Y yo te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Ginevra Weasley.

Por todos los cielos que tuvo deseos de llorar al escucharle decir eso.

Juntos llegaron al éxtasis, al culmine de todo pero ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar al otro, besándose con la mirada. Draco se quedó en su interior por minutos antes de tomar su varita y aplicar un hechizo a ambos, y ella le sonreía agradecida y le besaba los labios con suavidad.

Poco a poco fue quitándose de Ginny, sosteniendo su mano y cubriéndolos a ambos con una sábana. Bajo esta volvió a atraerla de la cintura y ella quedó sobre él apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Mirándose.

Le apoyó una mano en la nuca y la otra en la parte más baja de la espalda atrayéndola hacia él permitiéndole sentir como su cuerpo aún estaba cálido. A su lado, siempre lo estaría. La besó.

- Ginny... – le dijo separándose.

Nunca su nombre había sonado tan delicioso. Era hermoso verse reflejada en los ojos del rubio, sentirlo acariciar su piel y pudiendo escuchar su voz repitiéndose en su cabeza luego de hacer el amor. Era una sensación de eternidad. Y estaba seguro que él la compartía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella rodeándolo con sus brazos y recargando su liviano peso en él.

- si tu me miras así... no existen palabras...

Ella rió. Nada importaba. Nada, ni siquiera los once días, ni Voldemort, ni las batallas, ni Lucius tratando de vengar a una traidor. Si él le miraba así... nada importaba.

_**Si tu me miras...**_

Fin 

Se acabó y ni yo puedo creer pero acá está el último cap.

Antes de decir otra cosa quiero agradecer profundamente a: patrais malfoy black, Adhara-16, Replika, Vivi-G Weasley, DaMI y impossibles. Todos ustedes me han hecho muy feliz con sus reviews.

A los que este final les impacienta, les cuento que tengo el epílogo, totalmente dedicado a mi amiga Aiosami que me sigue aguantando y siendo indulgente conmigo, así que se ha ganado mi cariño y ese capítulo. También se los dedico a los reviewers maravillosos que han estado ahí. Y les comento que acabo de empezar mi fic de los merodeadores, especialmente de Sirius y se llama: ¡Búsquenla! Si se pasan, lo leen, me dejan un mensaje, como siempre prometo responder.

¡¡Besos!

Sumire-chan


	4. Epilogo

_**Si tu me miras...**_

_**Epílogo**_

Los cambios brusco de la vida. A él le fascinaban las volteretas, las intrigas, las cosas complicadas. Y ese gustito especial por lo difícil lo había llevado a tener la vida que había tenido. Nunca había sido fácil. Vamos, que un Malfoy a fin de cuentas no tiene la vida fácil. Menos uno quien renegó de su familia y de todo lo que era correcto para ella. No sólo se unió a una amante de los sangre sucias, no sólo vivió con ella los mejores años de su vida, no sólo fue que se convirtiera en amigo de una persona de orígenes muggles. Iba más allá de eso. Y él estaba seguro que se debía a que había traicionado al venerado señor oscuro al unirse a Harry Potter. Por él, como si el señor oscuro se moría de indigestión.

Se paseó por el cuarto apenas iluminado por una luz que entraba de la ventana y se acercó lentamente, no era bueno hacer ruido, menos en plena noche.

La batalla final había sido tan terrible como todos esperaban. Se recordaba allí, al lado de Ginevra sosteniendo firmemente la varita y mirando con asco a su padre. El bastardo. Este sonreía de esa forma petulante tan característica de los Malfoy y le observaba con arrogancia. No le tuvo miedo. Pero tuvo miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a la jovencita que estaba junto a él.

Una explosión indicó que la batalla había comenzado y que Grimmauld Place era, definitivamente, la sede del encuentro final. La guerra. El auge de una palabra que mucho tiempo atrás no había tenido real significado para él. Una palabra que a fin de cuentas no tiene sentido y que siempre tendría un resultado: la muerte, la devastación, el dolor y la pérdida.

Draco pensó que la perdería. Sintió la ira recorrerle cuando vio que su padre le dirigía una mirada petulante a su chica. ¡Si! SU chica. De un brusco empujón la corrió para salvarle de la maldición que iba a darle y el cruciatus le dio de lleno. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor intenso que sintió y los ojos horrorizados de Ginny que le observaba inerte. Le pidió a los miembros de la orden que la protegieran y se abalanzó contra su padre.

Esbozó una sonrisa...

- Hola... – susurró suavemente.

Esa noche no sólo Lucius Malfoy había muerto, si no también una parte de él, esa pequeña porción de sí mismo que la ataba al pasado. Lucius había cometido el asqueroso error de lanzarle un imperius a Ginny, la pelirroja había caído en el césped mientras, a la par, Harry se acercaba al Lord Oscuro. Él, en un estado desquiciado se abalanzó contra su "padre" y le golpeó. Vaya, actuando como un vulgar muggle.

- Avada... – había murmurado ese sujeto mientras él más rápido terminaba de pronunciar la maldición.

Había asesinado... y lo había hecho por ella. ¿Quién más sería capaz de despertar esos instintos en él? Nadie. Sólo quería protegerla. Por eso mismo el Wizengamot no le mandó directo Azkaban. De alguna forma el mismo ministerio había arreglado un amparo legal para que ninguno de los que allí combatieron sufrieran consecuencias. A pesar de que el ministerio se había adjudicado toda la gloria todos sabían que Dumbledore algo tenía que ver en ello. Ni siquiera desde el otro mundo dejaba de hacer cosas por ellos. Ese día, le veneraron más que nunca.

- ¡¡Harry! – había exclamado la de cabellos castaños cuando uno de los Mortífagos la sostuvo con la varita en la sien.

El de cabellos azabaches estaba luchando contra Voldemort y Ron lucía aturdido en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Luna sollozaba y los aurores querían llegar hasta él mientras trataban de apañárselas contra los otros mortífagos. Draco rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Ginny y la apretaba contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. Las piernas le temblaban. Su padre estaba muerto. Su pequeña, la mujer de su vida estaba tiritando apoyada en su torso y nunca fue tan consciente del calor que ella podía irradiar.

Su lado consciente le dijo que era el más cercano para salvar a Hermione pero antes de que pudiera moverse sucedió el milagro.

- ¡¡¡Déjala! – había gritado el atractivo buscador de Hogwarts dándole la espalda a Voldemort.

- ¡Potter no seas estúpido! – le había respondido él mismo sintiendo como Ginny recobraba más la conciencia.

La soltó suavemente y se puso de pie, enfrentando al sujeto que había desarmado al mortífago y atendía una pequeña herida en el costado de Hermione que, realmente, no lucía nada bien.

- Eres un traidor – le había dicho Draco sin ningún tipo de respeto.

- Y tu también, ahijado.

- Vete al infierno.

- me fui hace tiempo, cuando traicioné lo correcto.

- No solo eres un traidor, eres un mentiroso – escupió acercándose. Entonces, Ginny se le acercó caminando muy lentamente, estaba herida.

A la par de la conversación, Harry se había vuelto a Voldemort quien escuchaba con ojos muy abiertos la conversación. Gruñó. Ambos traidores. Ambos morirían cruelmente, los torturaría hasta que suplicaran. Su mirada de serpiente volvió al muchacho que tenía frente a él y este le desafió con sus ojos verdes. Esa mirada... la misma de su madre. Le produjo repulsión.

Ambos alzaron la varita en un duelo mutuo de miradas, en la batalla final. Los dos sabían que sólo un hechizo podía.

Unos pasos resonaron tras de él y un cuerpo se movió inquieto.

- Harry, hermano, no estás solo... confiamos en ti – resonó la voz de Ron. – Termina con esto así podemos ir a comer.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisita. Una mano rodeó la suya y Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

- ¡La gran caballería Potter! Estoy seguro que harás mucho con estas sabandijas apoyándote.

- Y no sabes cuanto... Tom...

Y antes de que este notara su propio nombre, Harry había dicho la maldición imperdonable, aún sujetando la mano y acariciando los suaves dedos de Hermione y sintiendo la voz y el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. Una energía sobrenatural le recorría, podía sentir el amor de sus seres más cercanos. Podía escuchar a Remus ayudando a Tonks a ponerse de pie y mirándole con infinita ternura. Escuchaba el recuerdo de Dumbledore en la cabeza de Minerva. Era capaz de saber el calor que Ginny le transmitía a Draco en un roce protector mientras le sostenía el brazo. Y nunca fue tan consciente de la suavidad de Hermione junto a él. Escuchaba a Luna susurrarle a su pelirrojo amigo cuanto le quería. Y a todos los demás suspirando que el final había llegado y que a fin de cuentas, lo que había sobrevivido no había sido simplemente el bien, si no el amor.

Harry, así, podía sentir esa energía tan particular recorriendo hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo, las fibras, las sensaciones y los escalofríos que poco tardaron en canalizarse en su varita. Eso, fue el final del lord Oscuro.

- Quise protegerla – habló una voz que sonaba, repentinamente, muy temblorosa.

- ¡¡Pero no lo lograste! – bramó Draco.

Lo odiaba. Porque cada vez que la imagen de su desprotegida madre volvía a su mente, él estaba allí también, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, de sus sollozos pausados. Él estaba escuchando como su corazón dejaba de latir.

- Era mi mejor amiga...

- ¡¡¡MENTIROSO!

Draco se volteó y enterró el rostro en el abrazo de Ginny.

- ¿Recuerdas que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad? – dijo ella muy bajito y él miró a sus ojos.

Lo sabía. Ella siempre sería su salvación. Su cable a tierra. Su salvavidas. La voz susurrante en su oído que terminaba indicándole lo realmente correcto. Le acarició la cara y le sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más sincera de toda su vida, y solamente para ella.

Y la besó. Como si la vida se le escapase en ese instante.

- era mi mejor amiga... – susurró otra vez el sujeto y se desplomó en el suelo.

Una figura de cabellos castaños se arrodilló junto a él y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – repitió las palabras y trató de sonreírle. Era tan difícil no recordar todo el pasado en ese momento. Pero si algo había aprendido es que los rencores sólo terminan enmugreciendo el cuerpo y ella, no era ni tanto sólo una sangre sucia; ella le demostraría a ese ser que contenía un espasmo en dónde residía la pureza – Él lo sabe, sólo debe darle tiempo, profesor Snape.

Este soltó un gruñido.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, no lograría cambiarlo con una palabra, pero al menos lo intentaría. Sintió a Harry abrazarla y se dejó llevar por su calidez.

- ha terminado – le dijo ella.

- Contigo son solo comienzos, Hermione – explicó Potter antes de besarle.

Draco nunca sería el hombre más correcto del mundo, ni siquiera tenía muchas nociones de los que era lo bueno y lo malo. Siempre había pensando que todas las personas tenían ambos polos en sí mismas y que ni siquiera las acciones pueden ser juzgadas, porque nadie tiene esa capacidad. Pero en ese momento, mientras caminaba en el cuarto, estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto.

- Hola... – volvió a decir suavecito. Su voz era un murmullo.

Habían pasado tres años desde la batalla final. Snape había sido sentenciado a un año en azkaban a pesar de que el tiempo de la condena habría sido peor, pero Dumbledore también había dejado un amparo para él. Curioso. Había salido y había seguido como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks le había arrebatado el puesto de prof. de DCLAO. Él era feliz, se había casado y no pensaba en tener hijos, aunque su esposa estaba un poco loca y amenazaba con castrarle si no le daba un hijo. Ella era un tanto especial, pero claro, si hasta era esposa de Severus.

Nymphadora y Remus se habían casado poco tiempo después de la batalla. Ella seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre y Remus parecía un jovencito de veinticinco años, se veía mucho mejor, era obvio que con una mujer así no podía parecer un cuarentón todo el tiempo. Las leyes contra los hombre lobos habían sido abolidas hacia no mucho tiempo por lo que él ya podía trabajar en el ministerio y ella, se daba el lujo de ser una excelente profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Era muy buena, de verdad, especialmente cuando no se caía en medio del salón.

Ron seguía siendo un auror muy bueno, aunque ya no tenían tanto trabajo como antes pues vivían en una relativa paz. Sin embargo, aún había empleo para ellos. Luna y él no se habían casado pues ambos estaban en contra a esas costumbres. Vamos, Luna estaba en contra y el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que resignarse. "Siempre has sido un pollerudo..." le habían dicho todos los hombres cuando les contó su decisión. En fin, eran felices, peleaban cada tres meses y luego, como no soportaban estar lejos del otro, volvían a reconciliarse. Sin embargo, ya hacia tiempo que no se separaban.

Su relación era muy... a su propia manera.

San Potter, como decía él, había decidido que su destino estaba lejos de los aurores así que no trabajaba con Ron si no que se dedicaba a la medimagia junto con su Ginny. Era muy feliz con Hermione que sí se dedicaba a lo que había estudiado. Ellos tenían un pequeño. Un niño hermoso y tan monstruosamente inteligente y travieso como sus padres. Tendría ya unos dos años y era el único mocoso que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, especialmente con ese tono tan Potter cuando balbuceaba "hola tio Hurón..." o cosas como "yo se" o "¡quitich!" Buf. Ese niño molesto. Sin embargo, su mujer lo amaba, era su pequeña adoración y James también adoraba a su pelirroja. Hermione y Harry eran, a fin de cuentas, tan felices como lo habían soñado.

Felicidad... Muchas veces se había preguntado que significaba.

Tomó esa manito suavecita y pequeña y acarició con su otra mano la pelucita rubia de la cabeza. Era tan pequeña. Tan indefensa. Al verla así algo en su interior se llenaba del calor que Ginny le había transmitido todos estos años y le hacía soltar esa misma sonrisa... esa sonrisa de bobo, enamorado y desesperado por lo que contemplaba.

En ese caso, ahí estaba, desesperado por esa cosita pequeñita que apenas si balbuceaba y se veía desprotegida. No, él nunca la dejaría desprotegida. La cuidaría. Le daría su amor, un amor que quizás no era el más cálido del mundo pero era el suyo.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó en voz baja una pelirroja al entrar al cuarto – No vas a despertarla...

- Es tan pequeña.

- Sí, lo es. Pero no debes preocuparte, vamos a cuidarle.

- No, si yo no me preocupo.

- Eres un mentiroso – le dijo ella con tono travieso mientras le rodeaba por la espalda. Draco seguía siendo el mismo hombre de siempre, los músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos y la caricia era muy suave sublime.

La pequeña que dormía en su camita abrió levemente los ojos sorprendiendo a sus padres en medio de un juego de miradas. Ellos voltearon a verla instintivamente.

Grises...

- Si ella me mira así, Ginny, te juro que soy capaz de admitir que me preocupo.

- Ven aquí, tonto... – le dijo cuando vio que su hija volvía a dormir plácidamente. Comenzó a arrastrarle al pasillo.

- Ginevra, podemos despertarla.

- ¿me estas llamando ruidosa?

Él levantó una ceja arrogantemente.

- No soy yo el que...

- ¡Ni lo digas! – exclamó sonrojada.

- Ah, pero si todavía te sonrojas, no puedo creerlo...

- Es que mira las cosas que dices.

- Lo único que yo miro es que te sonrojas porque digo la verdad. Es que gritas como una fierita, pelirroja.

- ¿Y no te gusta? – le preguntó ella en el mismo tono travieso de antes mientras entraban en el cuarto.

Draco hizo una floritura con la varita apuntando a la habitación y la empujó suavemente a la cama. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, sonriendo de lado.

- Me encanta – ronroneó y su mirada se perdió en el transparente camisón de ella.

La pelirroja hizo lo mismo con su torso desnudo, y luego volvió a sus ojos, grises, tan llenos de pasión y deseo que le arrancó una sonrisa lasciva. Sus manos le atrajeron del cuello y recorrieron la piel desprotegida del pecho, de los brazos, su mano se perdió en el pantalón del pijama.

- Traviesa – gruñó él inclinándose a besarle los labios. Sus dedos deseosos de ella le quitaron el camisón de seda y se encontraron con sus senos desnudos, su cintura, su vientre ya tan liso y aún excitante. Lamió suavemente la piel descubierta y la escuchó ronronear. La miró - ¿ves? ¿no te lo estoy diciendo? Si pareces una gatita...

- Ya vas a ver lo que esta gatita puede hacer.

Con un brusco movimiento se puso sobre él y comenzó lamerle el cuello y ronronear cerca de su oído. Draco sentía como todo su cuerpo hervía repentinamente. Las manos de su pelirroja se habían deshecho de su pantalón y ahora se perdían en sus boxers negros, entraban y salían lentamente, con tortuosa espera. Ella apretaba su cadera contra la de él y le lamía los labios. Sin permitirle besarle del todo.

Draco tomó con ambas manos su rostro y su mirar se perdió en los ojos de su mujer. SU chica. SU amante. SU esposa. La madre de SU hija. SU sonrisa. SU mirar.

Le mordisqueó la oreja y le impidió moverse tratando de que quitara lentamente la mano de su ropa interior. Ella se perdió también en sus ojos.

- Oh, Draco, si tu me miras así... te juro que puedo ser más que una gatita para ti...

_**FIN**_


End file.
